Save yourself
by Skovko
Summary: It's been a year and a half since Baron was put behind bars. Roman and Nova have been living in Florida. They're happy together but a shadow is about to cloud that happiness. One call from Seth and her world comes crashing down. Baron is out. (Sequel to "Save me".)
1. Out on good behaviour

Nova's phone started ringing at the most annoying time. She was so close to cumming. She was on her hands and knees with Roman behind her, fucking like it was no one's business. She reached a hand over to the nightstand, pushing the phone down in an attempt to make it quiet. It landed on the carpet with a soft thump.

"Oh, Roman! Don't stop!" She begged.

He grabbed her hair just as she came, pulling her head back to make her back arch beautifully. It always amplified her pleasure and it made him cum faster too. A win for the both of them. He roared out behind her, let go of her hair and collapsed down on her. With his weight on top of her, she couldn't keep standing on all four. They both fell down on the bed. He left a kiss on her back before rolling down next to her with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Good morning, chipmunk," he said.  
"I gotta say I love it when you wake me up like that," she said.  
"I warned you on our first night together. I have a tongue like a lizard," he chuckled.

He kissed her, soft and passionately, his hand running down her back and over her ass.

"I don't wanna leave you but I gotta go to work," he said.  
"Don't worry, this will keep me going all day," she giggled. "How are things with that new girl? What was her name? Sonya?"  
"Sonya Deville," he said. "She's so talented. She's gonna go far. Mark my words."

She smiled at his words. He was so passionated about the people he trained to box. Moving to Florida and starting that career had been the right choice. While he was living his dream, she was working at a women's shelter. With her past with Baron, these women trusted her because she knew what they were going through.

"Join me in the shower?" He asked.  
"I thought you'd never ask," she smirked.

She completely forgot about her phone on the floor that had been ringing way too early. It wasn't until way later after Roman had left that she remembered it. She walked into the bedroom and found it on the floor. The missed call was from Seth. He had sent a text afterwards.

_"Call me ASAP. Important."_

She called him right away. She had a bad feeling inside. A feeling that would soon become reality.

"Nova?" He answered.  
"You called," she said.  
"He got out," he said.  
"What? How? It's only been a year and a half. He's not done with his penalty," she said.  
"He got released early on good behaviour," he said.  
"Good behaviour?" She snorted. "It's a joke. Tell me it's a joke."  
"I'm afraid not," he said.

She sat down on the bed. Everything she had built up in Florida seemed to slowly fall out of her hands. Baron was out. He was a free man. It suddenly felt like she was the one in prison.

"Nova?" He asked.  
"I'm still here," she said.  
"That's not all," he took a deep breath. "I had a private investigator shadow him. He took a car and drove directly out of the state."  
"Is he even allowed to leave the state?" She asked.  
"No, but he did. Be careful. He left late last night. If he's coming to Florida, it'll take him roughly a day to drive there. He doesn't know where you live. Your address is secret, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she said. "Don't worry, Seth. I'll be fine. We got the fence and the alarm system."

She could hear him breathe on the other end. She knew he wasn't buying that she was fine. She was scared shitless and he knew that.

"Nova?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Tell Roman," he said.  
"I will," she said.  
"Now!" He demanded. "I'll call tonight to make sure you've told him. If you don't, I will."  
"I will. I promise," she said. "Thank you, Seth."

She didn't call Roman to tell him. She waited until he got home. As expected he lost it. He was angry. Not at her. Angry at Baron. Angry for what Baron did in the past to her. Angry that Baron had gotten released early for good behaviour.

"I want you to call your work and tell them you'll be gone for a while. They'll understand," he said.  
"I already did that," she said.  
"Good," he smiled. "And we need to get you a weapon."  
"You're not bringing a gun into this house!" She raised her voice. "I don't like guns. I've stared down a barrel one too many times because of him. I don't ever wanna see a gun close to me again."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. He understood that. He would never force her to be in a house with a weapon like that.

"How about a knife?" He asked.  
"We got plenty of kitchen knives," she said.  
"No, something you can carry with you at all times. Some sort of pocket knife," he said.  
"I can do that," she said.  
"Let's go shopping then," he said.  
"Now?" She asked.

He released her from the hug and placed his hands on her cheeks. A year and a half together and they had become disgustingly happy like Seth had jokingly said he wanted them to be. That happiness was now threatened by a dark shadow from her past. He didn't wanna lose her. Not ever.

"Yes, now," he said. "He's on the road somewhere. Don't tell me you think for one second that he's not on his way here."  
"He is. I know," she said.  
"So we'll go shopping for a knife right now before he gets here," he said.  
"Is this ever gonna end?" She asked.  
"One way or another, I'll make damn sure it'll end. And Seth will too. Baron left Iowa. He's gonna go straight back to jail once they find him. Meanwhile we just gotta make sure you're safe," he said.

He kissed her hard. So many unspoken words were in that kiss. He was shaking slightly, clearly as scared as she was but trying his hardest not to show her.

"I love you, chipmunk. So unbelievable much," he said.  
"I love you too, bunny," she said. "Marry me."  
"What? Right now?" He laughed.  
"Once Baron is behind bars again, marry me," she said.  
"I don't want this talk out of fear," he said. "Wait until he's behind bars and ask again."


	2. Free

A week had passed since that phone call. She knew Baron was there. And not just in Florida. He was there, right outside their home. She had seen that metallic blue car parked outside their home for three days now. She had no doubt it was him. That color was always his pick whenever he bought a car. She hadn't seen him herself though. Just a car that she felt in her gut belonged to him.

She stood outside roughly halfway between the front door and the locked gate. Just close enough to see the license plate and write it down. There was other information left on the same paper too. Information to Roman how she had seen that car three days in a row now. She walked back inside, placed the paper down on the kitchen counter and picked up her phone to call Roman.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"You know I love you, right?" She asked.  
"Of course. I love you too," he answered.  
"No matter what happens, I'll always love you," she said.  
"Nova, what's going on? You're starting to scare me," he said.  
"I just need you to know that I love you. That's all," she said.  
"Whatever you're planning on doing, don't. I'm on my way home," he said.

She hung up and took a deep breath to try and control her emotions. She left the paper with information on the counter and walked back outside. She kept her phone in her hand, pretending to look at it as she unlocked the gate and walked through it. She had hardly passed the blue car before she heard its engine start. That was all she needed to know that she had been right. Baron was in that car. A car door opened and she mentally prepared herself for what came next. Arms grabbed her and forced her into the passenger seat. It all went so fast. The car started moving before she turned her head to look at him.

"Baron," she said lowly.  
"You weren't easy to find. It's like you were wiped off the face of the earth," he said.  
"That was the point," she said.  
"But I'm smarter than you," he pointed at his temple. "Roman's address might be a secret but his workplace isn't. I followed him home."

She felt stupid. They had never thought about that.

"Buckle up," he said.

She did as he wanted. He didn't wear a seat belt himself. She knew it was a way of him trying to make sure she didn't jump out of the car.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"You know," he smirked.

She did. He had a hunting cabin in Texas. Information she had also left on the paper for Roman so he would know in what direction they were going. She was just trying to kill the eerie silence in the car. It didn't work. He wasn't biting. Instead they drove in silence for a while until her phone suddenly started ringing. Baron had the phone. He had taken it out of her hand when he forced her into the car. He chuckled when he looked at the display.

"It's loverboy," he said. "Answer. And put the speakers on. Tell him you love me and that you're leaving him."

He handed her the phone and she put the speakers on as she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Nova? Where the fuck are you?" Roman yelled.  
"I'm with Baron," she answered.  
"God, no!" He whimpered. "Where are you? Where is he taking you?"  
"I love him and I'm leaving you," she said robotically.  
"You hear that, Roman? She loves me!" Baron laughed.  
"Nova, please," Roman said.  
"You knew this was coming. You had all the information. What more could I have done? Should I have left you a letter spelling it out?" She asked.

He sighed on the other end. He got the message. He had the paper with all the information in his hand.

"Okay, I hear you. I understand you. Be safe whatever happens. I don't care if you don't love me anymore. I love you. I'll always love you," he said. "And that weird little fight we had a while back where I didn't give you an answer? The answer is yes. Yes, chipmunk."  
"Enough!" Baron growled.

He grabbed the phone and hung up. Nova tried to keep her smile down. There was no weird little fight. There was only her asking Roman to marry her and he hadn't given her an answer. He had asked her to ask again after Baron but with how things were right now, he had needed her to know that he wanted to be with her forever.

"What fight?" Baron asked.  
"I said you were here. That I could feel you. We were always connected somehow. He didn't believe me," she lied.  
"I like that. Connected," he pulled her hand up and kissed it. "Yeah, we're connected. We're meant to be. You and me, Nova, together forever. Till death do us part."  
"Forever," she whispered.

The silence fell again. They drove for a while. She didn't know how long. It felt like hours to her but she knew it wasn't. The sound that broke the silence was sirens. Cop cars suddenly came speeding towards them.

"What do they want now? You wanna be with me!" Baron growled.  
"You left Iowa. You're not allowed to leave the state when you're on parole," she said.  
"How did they know we were here? They couldn't possibly know in what direction we were heading?" He asked.

Her phone started ringing again. Once again it was Roman.

"What does he want now?" He threw the phone in her lap. "Answer him! On speakers!"

She put it on speakers as she answered again.

"Roman?" She asked.  
"Tell him it's over," Roman said.  
"It's not fucking over!" Baron snarled. "Once I make it over state line, they can't do shit. I'll make it there."  
"Don't make him angry when he's driving. He needs to focus," Nova said.

Baron was blind to her feeding Roman information that he needed to know.

"How will you look at our wedding, chipmunk?" Roman asked.  
"Wedding?" Baron asked surprised.  
"We could have a beach wedding where you could wear something short or something flowy," Roman said.  
"She's not fucking marrying you!" Baron yelled.  
"Oh, I know. How about some sort of forest theme? You can be this divine and cute nymph with flowers in your hair," Roman said. "Mmm, my sex nymph. I'll show you exactly how much I worship you afterwards."

Baron grabbed the phone from her and put it up in front of his face to scream at Roman. All of his focus was on the phone instead of Nova.

"Listen here, you asshole!" He started.

He failed to see her pull out the pocket knife that she had snuck down in her boot before leaving the house. The next thing Roman and the police officers in the car with him heard was Baron screaming in pain as the knife went into his side.

Nova stabbed him once. He tried fighting her off and she fought against him. He lost control over the car and they crashed. The car rolled around and landed on the roof. Roman screamed in fear from the police car he was in. Nova's phone had died while they crashed. All the police cars stopped and cops started running towards the car. Two cops held Roman back.

"No! Let me go! I need to see her! I need to get to her!" He screamed.  
"You need to let us to our job," a cop said.

He watched as cops with guns drawn approached the car. A voice came through the radio to where Roman was being held back.

"He's dead," the voice said.  
"What about her?" Roman asked. "Nova!"

* * *

She blinked and groaned in pain as she woke up. Roman was sitting on a chair, leaning over her with his head on her stomach. He raised his head in confussion until he realized she was the one making sounds.

"Hey, easy there, chipmunk," he smiled. "You're okay. Banged up but okay."  
"Baron?" She asked.  
"Dead," he answered.  
"I killed him," she said lowly.  
"No, the crash killed him. He broke his neck. You only stabbed him superficial. He would have lived if he had worn a seat belt," he said.  
"I still feel guilty," she said.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. Feeling him kiss her made her smile.

"Don't," he said. "I'll get you therapy to work it through but you're not at fault here. The asshole's dead and you're free."  
"Free," she sighed.  
"Pick a date. Any date you want," he said.  
"For what?" She asked.  
"Our wedding, of course," he chuckled. "Don't tell me you don't wanna marry me after all."  
"Come here, bunny," she said.

She pulled him down for another kiss.

"I like the idea of the nymph wedding," she said.  
"Great," he smiled widely.  
"For Halloween," she said.  
"Perfect," he said. "Halloween wedding it is."


End file.
